I Used To Know You
by randommama
Summary: Bella is Edward's lost love, & after 10 yrs. he still holds a torch for her. They went on living separate lives.  One day, unexpectedly, Bella walks right back into his life. O/S Entry for The Pick A Pic Challenge


**Pick A Pic Challenge**

**Title: **I Used To Know You**  
**

**Penname: **randommama**  
**

**Banner: **#38**  
**

**Rating/ Disclaimer: **T. There is some minor use of foul language.

Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. I am just borrowing her characters and placing them in my own fic universe. No copyright infringement intended.**  
**

**Summary: **Bella is Edward's lost love, & after 10 yrs. he still holds a torch for her. They went on living separate lives. One day, unexpectedly, Bella walks right back into his life.**  
**

**To see all the stories that are a part of this contest please visit: **

**www . Fanfiction-challenges . Blogspot . Com**

**

* * *

**

I glanced at my watch and noticed the time. I had been at this fucking lunch meeting for over two hours already, with no progress made whatsoever, and there was still no end in sight. The team couldn't freaking agree on anything-it seemed hopeless. I don't know why Alice thought that mixing food with business like this was a good idea. I know I hardly could eat anything once we actually got down to talking business. We all probably just gained indigestion with all the bickering over the finer details of our latest acquisition.

I refrained from joining the arguments, choosing to be a silent observer, pondering internally all that they were bickering about, which truthfully seemed senseless to me. It wasn't like I was going to ever recall any of the proposals they spouted when they were like this; maybe whose voice was the loudest would be more likely. Poor Alice was stuck playing referee and all I was getting out of this meeting was a headache.

They weren't really arguing about what would be in the best interest of the company; they were merely trying to boost their own egos and prove that their ideas were best, in an effort to impress me, which was a polite way of saying that they were all jockeying for position to kiss my ass. These executives were hoping that I'd remember them and their particular alliances to those within the newest company I had recently acquired when it came time for me to decide what I actually wanted to do with it. I knew the deal. They each had made promises they couldn't necessarily keep in order for the takeover to occur smoothly.

With the day I was already having, I was in no mood for it. They should have done their power-tripping another day. It was a large part of the reason I chose to remain silent. I knew that if I interjected, my temper would get the best of me and I probably fire all these fuckers just for annoying me to death today. Alice might be the only exception, but then she'd be the only one left of my principal staff.

As if my day couldn't get any worse, I then caught sight of her being seated at a table across the restaurant. Of all the days to have run into fucking Bella Swan, it had to be today!

"Fuck!" I unintentionally exclaimed rather loudly, causing all eyes on the table to train on me in surprise, and Alice to gasp. I ignored their reactions. "If you all would excuse me, I need a stiffer drink," and I roughly got up and made my way out of our private meeting room and to the bar.

I could tell that the rest of the executives were confused, wondering what the hell was happening and if it was at all related to the business that was being discussed, judging from the soft murmurs as I exited the room, but I no longer gave a damn about them. Once I had laid eyes on Bella, she was all I could think of.

I found a place at the bar where I could keep a close watch on Bella, but her view of me would be obstructed. If there was woman in this world that captivated me, it was Bella Swan. I didn't think she had noticed me yet. I had no reason to think that she would recognize me even if she did see me or even remember who I was after all this time, but it didn't matter, the last thing I needed was to actually have an encounter with her, seeing her was enough to throw my world off-kilter. I ordered top-shelf vodka and asked the bartender to keep my glass filled. As long as Bella was going to be in close proximity of me, I was going to get drunk.

My mind thought back to the last time I had actually seen and talked to Bella in person. It was nearly ten years ago, but I could never forget that day and I could never forget her. It was the day she broke my heart.

In fact, that day was today, and that's why I was already in a shitty mood when I got up this morning. This day always felt like the anniversary of a death to me-the day our love died. Things steadily went downhill for the rest of the day like it usually did every time this date came around. So, you can only imagine how it felt to actually see the girl who ripped my world apart on this day.

Ten years ago, instead of going off to college with me, like we had originally planned, Bella instead decided to run away to New York and follow her dream of becoming a star and I didn't fit in at all into her plans, so she left me behind. I never had any idea, and I thought I knew everything about her. She laid that doozy of a surprise on me, then walked away, never to look back, leaving me devastated. I still consider that day one of the worst days of my life.

I remember it clearly as if it was just yesterday. Bella had called me in the middle of the night and pleaded for me to meet her at the entrance to our meadow, a special spot we had found during one of our hikes together, and our favorite place to meet, because she had something very important to tell me. Unbeknownst to me, she already had her bags packed by then. I should've known something was up when I arrived at our meadow and her truck was actually already sitting there right in the middle. It was raining that day, which looking back, seemed very appropriate given the situation. I suggested that we talk inside her car, but she resisted, stating that what she had to say wouldn't take very long and that she wanted to enjoy the rain pouring all over us. Things already felt strange, but I followed her lead since I could never deny her anything. We took a walk, getting soaked in the process, she gave me her little speech, a final kiss goodbye, and then she ran to the safety of her truck and took off, without any further explanation. She left me standing there alone in the rain, completely stunned.

I ended up staying in the meadow and out in the rain far longer just trying to process the fact that the love of my life had just out-of-the-blue decided that she didn't love me anymore and walked out on me. When the shock wore off and realization finally hit, I screamed in agony, knowing that no one would be able to hear me, then curled up into a ball and plopped myself down in the middle of the brush, trying to think what life would be like now that Bella was not going to be in it. I was a complete mess, turning myself over to the pain that wracked my heart from the loss of my one true love.

When I was able to finally collect myself sometime later, I tried to contact her, but she wouldn't answer my calls on her cell. I quickly drove to her house, where her father had given me the bad news that she was already gone, on her way to New York, and that he was asked not to relay any more information to me. It figures that her father would honor her wishes, as I don't feel he ever really liked me. He tolerated Bella and I dating, but probably relished the fact that it was over. Anymore efforts to try and get in contact with her proved futile after that, although I hadn't stopped trying for a time, but after exhausting all my efforts, I finally gave up. Things became glaringly obvious-she wanted nothing more to do with me. I was to forget about her and go on with my life.

She never once tried to get in contact with me again after that fateful night. It was as if she never existed in my life at all.

Bella was my first and only love, and ten fucking years later, I knew that I still held a torch for her. Over the years, I had actually kept tabs on her, but never found the courage to track her down and talk to her again. I didn't see the point. After she left me, she had made it quite clear that there was nothing more between us. I still couldn't help myself, however, but know what she was up to and at least that her life was happy. Her happiness was all that ever really mattered to me, and if her life was still rich without me in it then so be it.

Bella fulfilled her dream of becoming a star. I never had a doubt. She was amazing and could accomplish anything she set her mind to. She became a regular on a daytime soap, and her acting career only flourished with guest appearances on prime time shows and now she was a part of an ensemble cast of one of the popular evening serials. She had even done a couple of Broadway plays.

I had seen all her work on TV, and even made trips to New York to see her act on stage, even though it was heart-wrenching. I would sit on my couch or in that theater box, secretly pining away for her. After all this time, I still couldn't just let my feelings go.

I became a completely different person after she was out of my life. I immersed myself in work to distract me from my heartbreak. It was the reason I excelled, first in school, and now in business. I was my own little success story. I never allowed another woman to take away my focus and drive.

Obviously, like any other man, I had needs, and I did fulfill them, but I never let any of the women stick around long enough to be able to hurt me. I always dumped them after they no longer held my interest, which meant that they lasted merely a few months at the most. I would always keep them at arm's length, afraid of committing. There was no point anyways, since I wasn't in love with any of them. I only ever loved Bella, and in my eyes, none of those women could ever replace her in my heart; they were just flings, playthings, a means to occupy my time and satisfy me in bed.

I know things were probably different for Bella. I was more than likely just a distant memory to her. Her relationships had been highly publicized, especially the high-profile ones with other celebrities. My heart clenched each time I would read one of those articles about her and some other guy. I was of the opinion that no man would ever be good enough for her except me.

Of course, I had kept my longing for Bella a secret from most of the rest of the world. Only Alice, my sister, knew that I still held some feelings for Bella, but I don't know if she ever knew the extent of my feelings. Ten years later, I was still very much in love with Bella, but it was an unrequited love, and I had accepted that and was content for the most part. Now, today of all days, she had to walk back into my life!

From my vantage point in the bar, I was able to study her. She looked pretty much the same, except for the blonde hair now. She was originally a brunette, but over the years, I knew her hair received many transformations, mostly warranted by her work. She was still naturally beautiful as ever, and I noticed that being out-and-about just like this, not work-related, she still maintained her low key persona, wearing regular jeans and a t-shirt and down-playing her looks, with only minimal make-up on. It was a throwback to the girl I used to know, back when we were in high school, young and in love, growing up in small town Forks, Washington. It made me smile, that after all these years, she still maintained that part of herself, despite all of her celebrity.

My mind momentarily drifted back to those wild, carefree times when we were together. It had been a long time ago, but the memories were still fresh in my mind as if it just all happened yesterday. I remembered fondly the first time we met, holidays spent together, even the times just sitting in my room watching TV or listening to music, and clandestinely making love in our meadow. I remember Bella being, the only girl still, whom I could talk endlessly about anything and everything with. We had a great time together. Things were always easy with her.

Bella and I had experienced many of our firsts together-our first serious relationship, our first kiss, our first time. My fixation with her could probably be attributed to having shared all those milestones with her, if I were to truly analyze myself.

Thinking back to those times made me smile. I don't believe anything had made me smile like that in a long time. Alice could attest that I mostly brooded and had a scowl on my face often times, and even though I was happy, I was still rather reserved showing emotions of elation.

I swear I still remember what her touch feels like, what her kiss tastes like, her intoxicating scent that was uniquely her own, the color of her blush, and where every freckle was located on her gorgeous body. Until now, I never realized just how much I missed it all, just how much I missed all of her. I was pretty pathetic.

But who was I kidding? We weren't those two people anymore. A lot of things changed in ten years. Except for my love for her, that's remained the one constant in my life.

I was so caught up in my revelry and nursing my drink that I hadn't noticed her leave her table. I looked up all of a sudden and she was gone. Admittedly, I was temporarily relieved, thinking that I had avoided what would have been an emotional run-in with her, until I felt the tap on my shoulder. I didn't have to see Bella to know that it was her. I always was able to feel Bella's presence before I even would lay eyes on her.

I swallowed the gulp in my throat and took a huge swig of my drink before turning in the stool I was sitting in to face her. Never in a million years would I have thought that I would come face to face with Bella Swan again.

"Hello, Edward," she said mildly. "I never expected seeing you again like this after all this time, but I'm kind of glad that we've run into each other."

The moment our eyes met, I was speechless. I had lost my voice and couldn't do anything but stare at her. I had never prepared myself for talking to Bella again.

"Oh, don't be like that, Edward," she voiced petulantly. "Don't pretend that you don't recognize me or even remember who I am. I know you do. I see the recognition in your eyes and don't think that I hadn't noticed you staring at me from your seat this whole time."

Bella had mistaken my momentary bewilderment to feigning that I couldn't place her. That was laughable. Even with her slightly altered looks, I would still be able to pick out Bella in a crowded room. That was how in tuned I was to her.

"Hello, Bella. It has been a long time. And for your information, I wasn't pretending to not know you. You just took me by surprise that's all," I answered truthfully, after finding my voice again.

"Well, I guess it's to be expected. It's been ages. Imagine my surprise when I caught sight of you, too. Of all the places and of all the times, I run into you here. I didn't think that you'd still remember who I was, but after noticing you watching me, I just had to come and say hello."

"Believe me, I'm even more shocked than you are. Of course, I would recognize you, Bella. You're a big celebrity after all. What surprises me most is that you recognize me and even remember who I am after all these years. I'm pretty much a nobody in your world."

"Pfffttt...I wouldn't exactly say you are a nobody Edward Cullen, Mr. Famous Corporate Mogul. You're pretty much a celebrity in your own right. You may find it hard to believe but I've been known to read the Wall Street Journal and Business Weekly on occasion. You seem to be a staple story in those publications. You may also find it hard to believe, but I have friends who can't believe that I actually used to know you. Besides all that, I'd say that you're a pretty unforgettable person," Bella trailed off, turning her face away to try and hide her blushing. She then continued, "We have history after all."

It was my turn to blush. Bella was the only woman that could ever elicit that reaction from me. She was speaking of our history together and I just spent a great amount time actually recalling our history.

"Well, I am nowhere near your kind of famous, Bella. And I certainly can't say that I'm unforgettable. You, on the other hand...anyways, thank you for the flattery," and I raised my glass up to her before taking one last swig and ordering another. Talking to her like this, after all that's happened between us, was surreal.

Bella then did the unexpected and sat down on the empty stool beside me and ordered a Shirley Temple after the bartender topped off my drink. I remembered that as being one of her absolute favorites, and it must still be. She continued to engage me in conversation.

"So, the life of a successful business man must be pretty hard for you to be drinking in the middle of the day like this," and she took a whiff of the drink in my hand. "Ew, vodka, straight up and pretty strong proof as well. What's the matter? Hard day?"

"Oh you can't even imagine! But, actually, I was drowning my...working up the courage to...oh never mind." I didn't know what I should say. I deflected instead, "What are you even doing here? Besides the obvious getting a bite to eat. You know I don't mean in this restaurant."

I could tell when she was about to be a smart-ass. She still got that crinkle on her nose, whenever she felt like giving a witty retort. I had to change the subject. I couldn't explain to her that seeing her again, today of all days, and knowing how I felt about her, drove me to drink.

"Ah, you still know when to avert a witty response from me and when to change the subject to take the focus away from you," she started, before chuckling. " I guess some things haven't changed. Anyways, if you must know, I'm in town for a little R and R. I'm currently in between jobs so to speak...hey, you do know about my shows, right" I nodded and she continued, "Anyways, my new prime time show is on hiatus now and I'm also on break from the soap at the moment, so I thought I'd use this time to take a much-needed vacation and I decided to take it here in our fair state. I figured I could be on the DL here in Seattle, take a break from the rabid paps, just become one of the regular people for a while, you know."

"Well, your right about that, things are less...glamorous around here and there would be less paps hounding you than if you were to go anywhere else more prominent to vacation, I guess, except maybe if you head back to Forks. You'd definitely find the peace you're seeking there."

"Actually, now that you've mentioned it, I'll be heading back to Forks within a couple of days. Just have some last minute things to take care of in town first. You know, I haven't been back since I left, and thought it would be the perfect time to take a low key visit. I think I've been away long enough. I've been missing the place lately. It may sound silly, but I've kind of been feeling nostalgic as of late. I don't know why. I just do. Anyways, I'm just gonna hunker down at my dad's old place, which he still keeps there, and enjoy going back to my roots," Bella proclaimed enthusiastically. "I can't wait to actually see the old sights, head down to the beach, visit the Reservation, and go hiking in the forest."

"I'm sure the town will welcome their famous daughter back with open arms," I remarked.

"Oh no! I don't want any fanfare whatsoever when I return there. I just want to blend back in. I'm not even telling anyone that I'm coming. I'm crossing my fingers that it would be possible to go incognito for a few days. So, speaking of which...when was the last time you were back there?"

I didn't respond right away. I had to first chuckle to myself. It occurred to me then that Bella and I were falling back into easy conversation again, just like we always used to. Like I said before, we never lacked for talking easily with one another. It was as if we had never been apart all this time and the past hadn't happened. It felt somewhat nice. I still couldn't quite believe, however, that she was right there in the flesh talking to me. I half-expected her to dissipate in a cloud of smoke and the bartender to tell me that I was talking to myself.

"Actually, not too long ago. A little over a month maybe? It was when I bought out Newton's Sporting Goods store. And like your dad, my parents still maintain their home there as well."

Bella's eyes widened, before expressing, "You bought out Newton's? Why...why would you do that? That store has been in their family for generations. How could you just take it away from their family like that? Newton's was like...it's part of Forks History," then she paused, before adding almost scoldingly, "But I guess nothing is off-limits to a corporate raider like you."

I had to smirk at that remark, because for the most part she spoke the truth. I'm a shrewd businessman and my company is a multi-billion dollar company that acquired other businesses and by and large disbanded them and sold the parts for profit. I rarely hung onto any acquisition. My business didn't gain its success by having scruples or loyalties, and at times, being ruthless was warranted in order for me to get what I wanted. I'm sure because of it, I've made my fair share of enemies. But, actually, Newton's was one of my acquisitions that I did keep under the umbrella of my corporation. It did have sentimental value after all.

"First off Bella, I'm not a corporate raider. Not in the way you're really thinking. I don't think I'm necessarily terrible, unlike some other true business tyrants out there. At times, admittedly, I have to be ruthless, but only when it's really necessary. I don't make it a habit. I run a company and look out for its best interest foremost. Anyways, it's all just business, nothing personal. Secondly, I bought Newton's to actually help them out and Forks. It's actually one of the few companies I've kept. I do own it, but for the most part have kept it pretty much in tact. Apart from ownership on paper, the Newtons are still responsible for its daily operations. In fact, Mike Newton...remember him...is the one looking after all of it now. You see Bella, in today's economy and the way tourism around Forks has waned, Newton's was in severe financial trouble and was faced with going under. With it being one of Forks main money-makers, if it closed for business, it would have taken down Forks economy as well. It would've been a domino effect and the town could've been devastated. I stepped in because I had the resources to help change things, not to be malicious. I reorganized the business, cut their overheads, tightened their financials, and now they seem to be thriving. My chief financial officer actually told me that they might even make it back in the black this quarter, which is good for them and good for my company. It's actually become a wise investment."

Bella was listening intently. She had taken in everything I had said. She took a moment to process it all before doing the last thing I'd ever expect her to do. She put her arms around me and gave me a hug. Automatically, I stiffened in her arms. She pulled away, seeing that I was uncomfortable. I was torn between wanting her to do that again and relief that it was over. An awkwardness settled between us.

Apologetically she said, "Omigosh, I'm so sorry Edward. I...I...don't know what came over me. I was just so touched that you would do that for the Newtons and help out Forks. I remembered that Mike Newton wasn't exactly one of your favorite people in the world and I didn't think you'd care about podunk Forks like that."

"Uh, uh..." I didn't know what to say exactly. "Don't worry about it. I'm not upset or anything. You just took me by surprise again. I mean, after all this time...what's happened between us...uh, it was just strange."

"Well, again, I'm sorry. Now, I've made things awkward. It's a shame, since we were getting along so well. It was like old times. But, I should've known better than to expect seeing you again would be so easy."

"What do you mean?"

"Truthfully, Edward, I've replayed this exact scenario over and over in my head hundreds of times. What would happen if I ran into you again? Knowing what has transpired between us. I knew it was bound to happen at some point. I always hoped for the best, that things would be easy and comfortable. We'd take up like we were long, lost friends, chat and catch-up on each other's lives, reminisce. But, deep down, I knew that scene was always wrong and too idealistic. More than likely meeting up with you again would be awkward, strained, and disconcerting, especially after having no contact with one another for so long. I even half-expected you to not remember me or even just walk away. I also thought that you might be rude, mean and bitter. It's the least I deserve for hurting you, after all."

If this situation was awkward before, it was even more so now. Bella just had to bring up our past history. I winced slightly as I felt a pang of pain right in my heart. I was hoping we'd avoid the topic altogether. Understandably, it was a sore subject with me, and addressing it again was like wrenching a knife in my heart once more, especially on the anniversary of the event, even after all this time.

"Oh shit!" Bella exclaimed. "I just keep digging myself into a bigger hole. Don't think I didn't notice that look of pain in your eyes just now."

I smiled weakly then uttered, "You still don't miss a thing, do you? Still quite the observant girl."

"You know it. It's habit. What can I say? Now, I can totally understand why you've decided to stay away for so long. All those times in New York, you'd walk away from the theater without even a thought of greeting me," then she gasped.

"You know about me watching your stints on Broadway?" I asked, confused. How could she know?

"Another thing that hasn't changed...I keep sticking my foot into my mouth. Well, I guess the cat is out of the bag now. I might as well confess."

"Yes, I've seen you at everyone of the plays I've done. You always come to opening and closing nights and you've caught a couple of days in between at least once a month during the run. You always sit in one of those special theater boxes and leave as soon as the final curtain comes down. Over the years, I'd actually learned to watch for you."

"Uh...uh...but still...how? I doubt you would've noticed me sitting all the way up in the theater box out of all the people who attend the shows."

"In case you didn't know, the Cullen name is big in the theater world. Your family is known for being one of the theater industry's biggest patrons. Your parents still donate an inglorious amount of money each year to keep the lights on in Broadway. Anytime its found that a Cullen will be attending a show, the theater owners know about it, and they make it a habit to let the director know, and then the director lets us performers know, so that we make sure it is one of our best performances. I've found that it's that way with any bigwig patron of the arts. They pay more attention to donors to the arts than they do critics. So, of course, when Edward Cullen comes to a show, especially now that you've become a major player in the business industry, well, you can imagine that it's highly publicized within the theater realm. You've actually been pictured more than once inside the theater papers as well. So, of course, I'd known about you attending each show."

"Well, what do you know? You do learn something new every day. I had no idea. And here I was trying to be low key with my attendance. No matter. I know better for next time now. I guess having Alice book tickets for me wasn't the best idea. And, uh, please don't think that I've just gone to watch you," which was a complete lie, but I couldn't let on how truly pathetic I really was. She already saw how it still stung when our break-up was mentioned. "I've developed the love for theater along with my parents, and I like to see the shows whenever I'm in the city. The ones you were in have just been particularly enjoyable, so I always go back."

"Yeah, I agree I've been very lucky to have worked on top notch plays. Plays and stage actors never really get the recognition that's deserved. It was all a great experience, each and every stint. And, no, I didn't feel that you had a particular preference to watch my work. I don't have such an inflated ego unlike some other actresses. I just figured you enjoyed the show. After all, they were very good plays, even if the critics didn't necessarily feel the same way. Just the fact that audiences kept attending was good enough to tell me that the show was good. But, Edward, if you knew I was acting in the plays, why didn't you even bother to say hello? I thought that you actually wanted nothing to do with me. Ugh, maybe you still feel the same way."

"Is that what you thought? Bella, I stayed away because I figured that you wanted nothing to do with me. It was that way after you left. You just dropped off the face of my world. Why would I have had any reason to believe otherwise? But, you knew I was around as well, and it wasn't like you'd made any effort to get in contact either."

"Ahhh, but that's where you're wrong, Edward. That first time I found out that you were in attendance, I tried to catch you and say hello. But, you left the theater so hurriedly. Ever since then, I tried, each and every show, but still never got the chance. And you must be the hardest man to track down ever. I even had my people on it, but it's been roadblock after roadblock. I guess it's understandable, though. You're a very busy man and I'm sure your office has no time to worry about someone trying to get a hold of you if it wasn't business-related. Then again, since it was so difficult, I kind of figured you didn't really want to see me."

Again, Bella had stunned me into silence. I think I had a look of utter disbelief on my face. I coped by quickly swallowing what was left of my drink and ordered another. That was when Bella put her hand atop mine above my drink glass.

"Whoa there. Don't you think you've had enough?" She quickly realized that I had stiffened once again with the contact and promptly removed her hand, as if I had just burned her with my touch. She then launched into her reasons why things happened the way they did between us. It was all something I never had the pleasure of knowing before. Maybe she was trying to give me closure on the matter.

"Edward, ten years ago, I was young, naive, and really stupid. I thought making a clean break from you was the best thing to do. I was convinced that you had your own path and I had mine, and that those paths could never cross. I didn't want you to give up your plans for college for me and I didn't want to give up my dream to follow you. I never told you anything of my plans because I thought that you'd find me silly and impetuous. That's why I ended things the way I did. I should've known better than to think that I knew what was right for the both of us. And as far as not contacting you...in the beginning, it hurt me as much it probably hurt you to not have you in my life anymore. It was just too painful to try and reconnect, so I purposely stayed away, even though I always had urges to pick up the phone and get a hold of you." Her voice became a little shaky then, "Please believe me when I say that ending things with you was one of the hardest things I'd ever had to do in my life. I figured I'd give us a few years to recover and then I'd try to restore our friendship, because I missed that the most. But then life got in the way. I was absorbed with building up my acting credentials and you were building your business empire. I then felt it might've become too late. It was that first show of mine you attended when I realized that I had made one of the biggest mistakes of my life by completely keeping you out of my life. I had hope that there was still a chance for me to make things right. It was so wrong of me to hurt you the way I did. I realize it now. Like I said I was stupid. I ended up destroying one of the most important relationships in my life. I'm so sorry. I could never apologize enough."

"Bella...I...I never knew," was all that I could respond.

"I know. Now you do. And I can't blame you for thinking the way you did. I never gave you much reason to believe otherwise. But, really, I have regretted the way things happened between us all this time. You know what's worse? I keep thinking about the what ifs and what our lives might be like if things turned out differently. It drives me insane sometimes."

"Bella, there's no point in that. What's happened, happened. There's no changing things. We've both gone our separate ways and I think we're living the lives we both were meant to live," I interjected.

"Oh, I know that there's nothing I can do about the past now. But, Edward, you don't really believe that crap that you just spouted. Do you? Not with the way you've been looking at me this whole time. Personally, I don't think we are living the lives we were meant to lead."

"What's the matter, Bella? Don't you like your life? I don't quite understand. Being a successful actress was your dream. You ended our relationship so you can be one. And now that you are, you're telling me that it wasn't the life you think you were meant to have?" I asked her incredulously.

"Don't get me wrong. I do enjoy my work as an actress. It wasn't exactly all I had pegged it to be, but for the most part, it's been good. I am steadily working and not a struggling artist. I've got money, so I can never want for anything. The fame and all the rest of the bullshit and drama I could certainly do without, but overall I have no complaints. I've been very blessed. But, truthfully, I've always felt that something was missing, you know? It was only recently that I figured out what exactly it was. That's why...that's why...ugh," she concluded in frustration.

"What?" I asked perplexed.

"What the hell? I've already gone about this all wrong. Edward, I've got a confession to make."

"A confession?" I interrupted, still quite confused at where this was all leading.

"Yes, a confession. You see, Edward, I've been keeping tabs on you all this time. Ever since I realized how wrong I was to have broken things off with you, and having done it the way I did, I've been obsessed with trying to make amends. Actually, that's just a roundabout way of me saying that I've been trying to find a way to weasel my way back into your life."

"Bella...I...you..."

"Please let me finish, Edward. I've got to say this. I figured being back in Seattle was my perfect opportunity. Um, this chance meeting wasn't exactly by chance. I sort of orchestrated it."

"Orchestrated it?"

"Yes. I kind of found out from your office that you were having a lunch meeting here and I made sure that I was here too. I bided my time until I felt it was the perfect opportunity to approach you and start up a conversation. Of course, things were going swimmingly until I had to screw it all up by being overzealous, and now it's just better to confess the truth. I still have hope that things will work out my way in the end."

I looked her with complete shock written all over my face. I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. I took a glance at my drink and looked to the bartender. I thought maybe that all the drinking affected me more than I realized. I was having delusions. I must be. This was all too incredible to believe. I quickly pushed the glass aside and looked back upon Bella. She was definitely real, but I was skeptical about the conversation we were having.

"You don't believe me. I can tell. I assure you Edward, it's all the truth."

I pondered her words before responding, "Bella, didn't you just say earlier that you were feeling nostalgic of late. I was a huge part of your past. It only makes sense that this is where you thinking of me is coming from. And, Bella, you don't need to make amends to me. You did what you had to do. Yes, I got hurt, but it was only because I was madly in love with you, and your revelations that night came out of left-field for me. It's done. It's in the past. I don't begrudge you for it. I do admit that it still stings recalling it, but you can hardly blame me. It was one of the absolute worst things to happen to me. But, I've grieved already, so have you. We should move past it."

I was saying these things to Bella, but ironically, I didn't practice what I preached. The pain from the day she broke my heart still haunted me today as if it just occurred yesterday, instead of ten years ago.

"Oh, I can understand moving past that fateful day. I have. Really I have. My decision is what still haunts me, though. It's not just nostalgia, Edward, that has you in the forefront in my mind lately. I told you...I...I've had some recent revelations and you've played a major part in them. Now, I have some plans. I used to know you and I'd really like to get to know you again. If you'd let me."

"Bella, I still don't quite understand. I already told you that you don't need to make amends to me. If this is what your plans are about, you should just forget it."

"It's not just about making amends Edward. I really miss having you in my life. I totally made a mistake by exiling you from my life before. I'd like to remedy that. I'd like us to become friends again. Maybe you could see it in your heart to give me another chance."

"Bella, I'm not the same guy you used to know."

"I know. I'm not that same girl that you used to know either. But I'd still like to get to know who Edward Cullen is now, if you're willing," Bella's voice trailed off then her eyes trained to somewhere behind me. I glanced back as well.

We caught sight of Alice and the rest of the executives starting to file out of the private room where we were having our meeting. Alice, when she caught sight of Bella and I at the bar, stopped dead in her tracks. She gave Bella a cold glare.

"I think my time with you is up. It's just as well," she glanced at the time on her phone. "I have to get going anyways. Here," she then borrowed a pen from the bartender and grabbed a napkin where she scribbled her name and number. "It's my personal number. I hope you consider using it. Like I said, I'll be in town for a couple of days more, then I'm going to head to Forks, but I'll be back in Seattle again after a while. I still have the rest of the summer before I'm needed back at work," she then got up from her stool.

She took my hand and placed the napkin inside, and then her hand moved up to my shoulder and lingered there. "I'd really like us to rekindle our friendship Edward. Think about it, okay?" Then she took off back to her table, where she collected her things, dropped some cash on the table, and promptly left with those she came with.

I remained seated, completely stupefied about what had just transpired with Bella. I clutched the napkin in my hand and looked at it closely several times just to prove to myself it was real. That everything that Bella had said was all real. After having been in love with her for so long and thinking that there was in no way in hell that she'd ever come back into my life, here I was now with her number and her making confession that she had made a mistake before and that she wanted to get to know me again. It was unbelievable.

Alice casually walked over and broke me out of my stupor, "I just saw Bella Swan leave. That was her wasn't it?" I nodded. "Well, apart from the blonde hair now, she still looks the same. I'm sure she's still ever the beauty queen in your eyes." I nodded again in affirmation. "So you two talked? From the looks of things, it was a rather personal conversation. I don't need the details, Edward. Just tell me, are you all right? I know how you can get emotional about her."

I actually smiled a wide smile. It was probably the first smile that Alice had seen from me today. It was her turn to be addled.

"Things are actually good, Alice," I said clutching the napkin once more. "Bella and I resolved and figured out a lot of things in our short time talking. At first, you can imagine that it felt strange and things were awkward. But, it got better. And well, I think things will be looking up from now on."

"Well, I don't know what's going on, but if she could leave you smiling, especially on a day like today...I'm all for it. Now, what do you say we get back to the office? I hate to admit it, but having this lunch meeting was such a bad idea on my part."

I chuckled at Alice's admission, knowing she was humbled by her mistake. As much as I'd like to have gone back to the office with her, I knew that my focus wasn't going to be on work, and after the disaster of the meeting, I really was in no mood to deal with the executives again, which was more than likely going to happen once we got back.

I got off my stool and said apologetically to Alice, "Sorry Alice. Don't think I'm gonna go back in for the rest of the day. I'm just gonna call it a day and take a much needed break. Have the rest of my appointments and whatever else is on the agenda for the rest of today canceled with my apologies. I'm just not up for any more work, and besides, I've been drinking. I'll just talk to you tomorrow." With that I stuck the napkin that held Bella's number in my pocket and walked away.

I made my way over to the awaiting company car and asked the driver to take me back to my home in one of the suburbs of Seattle, which was nearly an hour's drive. He was rather surprised that I didn't ask him to drive me back to the office or my apartment in the city, but he didn't question me and dutifully complied. As soon as I stepped into the car, I got out my blackberry, saved Bella's number, then promptly called her. It didn't take me long to decide that I wanted and needed Bella back in my life as well. Of course, I did. Besides, I still could never deny her anything, and she wanted to be my friend again, and so it was going to happen.

"Well, it didn't take you long to consider," she said with a chuckle after we got the initial hellos out of the way.

We talked steadily the whole drive to my house and then we continued to talk some more well into that night. Before she left for Forks, she stopped by my home, where I'd decided to stay for a few more days and work, and we had a friendly lunch and continued to converse some more. We fell back into an easy friendship.

A little over a week later, I found myself on a ferry bound for Forks to meet up with Bella. We had been communicating regularly by phone, text, and email the whole week, ever since we met up at the restaurant and our friendship was successfully rekindled. A day ago she had asked me to visit her there stating that she was getting lonely and needed the companionship. Of course, I gladly obliged.

After she asked me to come and I had agreed, the communication between us had changed slightly. Things were getting rather racy. As I sat on the ferry, Bella was texting me all sorts of lewd things that was making my cock twitch in anticipation of seeing her. I didn't know what exactly I expected to happen. For all I knew, the sexting was all a big joke to Bella and we'd go about being nothing more than friends, which was fine with me. Already becoming friends again and having her back in my life in that way, knowing the way I felt about her, was more than I could have ever asked for. It certainly beat the previous isolation.

I was extremely happy. Reconnecting with Bella, and having it be almost like old times, did that. In the week that she was back in my life, I had changed considerably. Alice had noticed.

Of course, I couldn't help but think of the possibilities of more with Bella, especially with the way she was communicating with me of late. But, I didn't want to get my hopes up. Things were fine the way they were right now, and if something more was meant to happen, then it would, but I wasn't going to expect it. Regardless of what transpires between us during this trip, I did have hope. Hope that more than a friendship with Bella gets rekindled.

* * *

**End A/N: **I just wanted to take the time out to thank my wonderful beta, the ever lovely Cheermom, because she always takes the time out of her busy life to pre-read and edit my stories for me and is timely with her revisions! She's absolutely amazing and I believe that she does a wonderful job each time!

**REVIEWS ARE WONDERFUL!**

**PLEASE LEAVE SOME!**


End file.
